LOTM: Silence Reigns S5 P3/Transcript
(The Defenders are seen approaching the house after arriving from Stark Tower) Alex: There she is guys. Erin: About time. That party has got me drained. Jack: Same here. Alex: You think Rose and Lenny did alright alone? Emily: Oh I'm sure they're fine Alex. Alex: I hope so. (The heroes approach the door) Erin: Rose, Lenny we're home! (The heroes open the door before they're met with a horrendous smell) Kyle: *coughs* Oh god! Uraraka: What is that?! Alex: Look! (A slime trail is seen going into the kitchen and finally into Erin's bedroom) Erin: Oh no, Rosie! (Erin runs into the house to her room as the others slowly step inside trying to block the smell) Izuku: *coughs* What's going on in here?! Kyle: We got another slime trail! And I think its from Rose this time! Bakugo: Jeez this is disgusting!! Mina: Omega you know what's going on? Omega: I'm not entirely sure. I haven't seen this from an infant before. Erin: AHH!! (The heroes look at Erin's bedroom door) Jack: Erin! Alex: Jack, come help me check on her! Jack: Got it! Alex: You guys try and clean that stuff up! Mina: Aww man! Miles: Gross.... (Alex and Jack run over to the door and get ready to open it) Alex: Erin you- OOOOOH! *Covers his face* DUDE!! THAT SNINKS!! Jack: *Covers his nose* It smells like burning garbage! Alex: Just open it! (Jack turns the knob and the two enter) Alex: Erin? Are you okay?! Erin: Rosie, calm down! Hehe! (Jack and Alex find Erin with Rose sitting on her licking her face. They notice Rose's new form) Alex: Whoa! Jack: She....She changed! (Erin is laughing at Rose licks her face) Erin: Haha! Okay Rosie stop! Stop it already! *Notices Alex and Jack* Oh guys! Look! Rose: *Stops licking and sees Jack and Alex* Guys! Look at me! I've grown! Alex: She looks just like Lenny now! Jack: How?! Erin: She said she started getting thirsty after we left when her body started melting. She and Lenny worked together to get her water when they came in here as she started changing! Rose: Yeah! *Hops off Erin* Check me out! I got legs! I can walk now! Alex: Man you look so different. Jack: She doesn't have Lenny's spines though. Erin: Yeah, must be a gender thing. Rose: Probably. But at least now I can walk! Lenny: Yep! Rose: Can you believe it Lenny! We're growing up now! Lenny: I know its great! Rose: Yeah I'm gonna love walking- Erin: *Picks up Rose and hugs Rose* Oh I'm so happy for you Rosie! Rose: Thanks mommy! Erin: Huh?! Jack: Mommy? Rose: Oh! I mean uhhhh....Erin! Yeah, Erin. Lenny: That's not what you said, you said- Rose: I SAID ERIN!! Erin: Did....Did you guys hear that...? Jack: She called you mommy Erin! Alex: Awww! Now that's adorable. Rose: Guys! Erin: You....You really consider me a mom to you? Rose: Uhhhh..... Erin: *Hugs Rose* Then I'll be the BEST mom in the world Rosie! Rose: You.. You don't mind? Erin: Of course I don't sweetie! Why would I hate anything you do? Rose: Well I just- Erin: Just because we're not one in the same species, if you wanna call me your mother, it doesn't bother me. Rose: Well, if you're sure. But I still prefer Erin than mom. Erin: That's fine with me Rosie. Call me whatever you want. Rose: So I can call you Ice Cube? Erin: Okay, maybe not like that. Rose: What? It's a nickname! Erin: *sigh* Okay, anything that doesn't make fun of my powers Rosie. Rose: Okay... (Erin hugs Rose) Erin: You wanna come out into the living room? Rose: Yeah! Lenny: Yes please! Erin: Then let's go. (Erin, Lenny, Rose, Alex and Jack leave the room as they find the heroes suffering from the goo's effects after they cleaned it up. Richie is seen vomiting in a trash can) Jack: Jeez, you alright there Richie? Richie: That....smell...! Alex: Was it that bad? Miles: Yes...It was! (Miles is seen standing over another trash can) Miles: It was the WORST smell ever! Rose: *Moans* Emily: Oh wow! Rosie you look like Lenny! Erin: Yeah, she said it happened after we left. Rose: Trust me, it hurt! Emily: Aw are you okay? Rose: Yeah, I'm fine. Kyle: Hmm... No spines though. Erin: It might be a gender thing. Ian: That might explain it. Lenny: Yeah. Though I think they might do something in the future. Emily: Yeah, maybe when you're older you'll figure it out. Lenny: Maybe. Rose: But hey, I got feet! I got walk now! Charlie: Big deal. I've walked before. Uraraka: Hey Charlie no need to be upset. Be happy for Rose. Charlie: But now I have to go through metamorphosis again! Sammy: Yep! And now I'm older than you! Omega: Well, technically speaking Sammy, Charlie's still older considering how recently you were born. Charlie: Yeah! Sammy: What?! Aww man...! Jessica: *Pats Sammy's head* Aww don't be sad Sammy. Rose: *Gets on the floor* Well now that Sammy and I are growing up and you guys are back from the party, what do you wanna do now? Izuku: Hmm. Good question. Alex: I don't have any ideas. Miles: Hey Richie, you got anything? (Richie finishes vomiting as he looks up at the others) Richie: A weak stomach if that's what you're wondering. Momo: Should we call your sister to help you out Richie? Ian: I can help the stomach if you need it. Richie: Nah it's fine. Though I think I'm gonna go to bed for now. Miles: You sure? Richie: Yeah... (Richie starts heading to his room holding his stomach) Richie: Wake me up in an hour or so.... Alex: Alright, see you later Richie. Richie: Goodnight. Rose: Sorry Richie... Richie: Forget about it, not your fault... *Goes to his room* Miles: Don't worry Rosie, he'll be alright. Rose: I hope so.... Alex: So, you all wanna go outside? Rose: Sure! Sammy: I just hope I don't find another Kraken out there. Jessica: Me neither. Lenny: Wait what? Sammy: Nothing Lenny. Emily: Wait I'm confused to. Alex: Don't worry about it. Let's just have some fun. Erin: Yeah come on let's go. (Later the scene goes outside) Kyle: Huh, nice view out here. Emily: Yeah! Lenny: I love it! Alex: You guys wanna jump on down? Category:LOTM: Silence Reigns Category:LOTM: Silence Reigns Season 5 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts